Above-ground corn residue (i.e., corn stover) typically is considered to include the corn stalks, leaves, husks and cobs remaining in the field after the corn grain (i.e., the kernels of grain) has been harvested. In accordance with traditional agricultural practices, many corn growers choose to leave above-ground corn residue on their fields for the purpose of maintaining soil fertility and organic content. Corn growers that also raise cattle often use corn residue as a feed source for the cattle. For example, the corn residue can be grazed as forage, or baled and used as fodder or bedding. Corn residue has also been considered for use in the production of cellulosic ethanol and has further been considered for use as a fuel source that can be co-fired with coal in coal fired burners where coal is the primary fuel.